


Pearl is a Lesbian Week

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, and 1 pearlrose, and 2 polygems, then 1 pearlmethyst, theres 2 pearlapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pewey week and I'm Pearl and bitter, so I wrote things for the themes but for some better Pearl ships that don't erase her identity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me About Space (pearlapis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: outer space  
> ship: pearlapis

Steven had decided to visit Lapis. He sat across from her grinning. Lapis couldn’t help but smile back at him. Steven said, “What’s space like?”

Lapis blinked at him. The question seemed sort of unprompted. She asked, “Why do you want to know?”

Steven said, “Well Pearl talks about it, but she hasn’t been there in a while, and Peridot never cared enough to notice anything.”

Lapis said, “Oh. Okay. Where do you want me to start?”

-

Steven fell asleep in the barn. His head was in Lapis’s lap. She heard the warp but didn’t look up from Steven. The barn door opened and someone quietly said, “It’s past Steven’s bedtime.” Lapis finally looked up. It was Pearl.

Lapis stared at her until Pearl shifted uncomfortably. Pearl said, “I’m sorry. I-”

Lapis interrupted, “Steven said that you talked about space a lot.”

She didn’t mean to be mean, but Pearl blushed and focused on a point above Lapis’s head. She said, “Well…yes.”

Lapis said, “It’s obvious you miss it.”

Pearl met Lapis’s eye and said, “Yes, but I’m fine.”

Lapis gently moved Steven’s head off of her lap and stood up. She waved Pearl over and left through the gaping hole that was still in the barn wall. Pearl took a little while, but she did follow. 

Lapis was sitting. Pearl stared at her for a few moments before sitting next to her. She glanced back. She couldn’t see Steven, but Peridot was in the loft. Steven would be fine.

Lapis said, “Tell me about space.”

Pearl looked at her and said, “You know more than I do.” Lapis didn’t respond. Pearl looked mostly confused, but hesitantly said, “…okay.”

Pearl loved talking about space, but she wasn’t quite comfortable with Lapis at first. She was quiet and her hands were folded in her lap and her speech was short but her pauses were long.

She loosened up as time went on. It was interesting to watch. First it was her speech. The pauses almost entirely disappeared and she could go on and on about planets or stars or galaxies. Then her volume changed. It went from the self conscious sort of quiet to varying. She got loud sometimes but that came more in blips and not for extended times. Finally her hands came into play. She talks a lot with her hands once she’s comfortable.

-

She kept talking until the sky began to change colors with dawn. Pearl stopped mid-sentence when she noticed. She looked at Lapis and said, “I’m sorry. You could’ve told me to stop.”

Lapis said, “It’s fine. It was nice.”

Pearl blushed and looked away again for a moment but she was smiling. She stood up and said, “I have to take Steven back home, but he’ll probably want to come back soon.”

Lapis stood up and said, “You can just come whenever you want.”

Pearl blushed more and nodded. She quietly said, “Okay.” Pearl went back into the barn. Lapis didn’t go back in until she heard the warp pad.


	2. William They’re Lesbians (pearlmethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: 80s   
> ship: pearlmethyst

Amethyst pulled Pearl through the gap where the fence had been. Pearl said, “I’m not sure this is a great idea, Amethyst.”

Amethyst smiled back at her and said, “Vidalia showed me the game! It’s fun and I want to show you!”

Pearl knew there would probably be humans and Pearl tended to avoid them, but Amethyst wanted to show her the game for whatever reason and Pearl didn’t really want to say no. Amethyst was obviously happy that Pearl had said yes and Pearl was glad she had.

There were humans on the boardwalk and if they looked at them Pearl didn’t notice. She was focusing on Amethyst. Amethyst had started clinging onto both of her hands and walking backwards to do so.

She did that until they got into the arcade. Then she released her hands and darted off. She said, “Follow me, P!”

She was going to but someone grabbed onto her arm. She stepped away and pulled her arm away from them in the process. She glared at the person. It was a boy. He looked flustered or at least very sweaty and Pearl felt uncomfortable. She shrunk away from him.

He smiled and stuttered, “Uh-hi…I’m William. Was that your sister?”  
He motioned towards the direction Amethyst had gone.

Pearl didn’t really understand human relationships, but she understood what sisters were and that’s definitely not what her and Amethyst were. She couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Amethyst must’ve noticed that Pearl hadn’t followed her and came back to the front. She looked between William and Pearl. Pearl looked down at Amethyst and said, “He asked if we’re sisters.”

Amethyst giggled and looked at William. She grabbed Pearl’s hand and said, “Mister. She’s my pearlfriend.”

Pearl groaned and said, “Amethyst….” Amethyst had made that term up all on her own and was rather proud of it. It was kind of cute but very silly. She looked at William and said, “She means girlfriend. We’re girlfriends.”

William looked like he was at a loss for words. Pearl looked down at Amethyst and asked, “You ready to show me the game?”

Amethyst grinned and nodded. She said, “There wasn’t anyone playing when I left it so we should be good!”

She pulled Pearl away from William. William didn’t get so much as a goodbye.


	3. Seashells by the Seashore (pearlapis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: seashells  
> ship: pearlapis

Lapis tended to stay in the barn, but Steven had managed to convince her to come to the beach by the temple. Water still wasn’t really Lapis’s thing so they stayed on the beach. They hung out for a while but when Steven went inside to eat Lapis stayed outside.

Pearl came outside while Steven ate. Once she was at the bottom of the slope leading up towards the house Lapis looked at her over her shoulder. Pearl gave her a small wave. Lapis gave a small wave in response.

Pearl said, “Steven said you were collecting seashells.” She hadn’t come outside to talk about seashells but it was the first thing she had thought to say.

Lapis nodded and said, “Do you want to see them?”

Pearl nodded and Lapis turned around so that she was facing Pearl. She was holding a bag. She sat on the sand and dumped the bag out in front of her. Pearl looked at her for a few moments before sitting across from her.

There were more whole ones than Pearl expected. She started to sort similar ones together without really thinking about it, but she stopped before she was very far into the process. She peeked up at Lapis, blushing. She averted her eyes before saying, “I’m sorry.”

Lapis said, “It’s fine. You can continue if you want.”

Pearl didn’t continued. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled at Lapis. Lapis smiled slightly in response.

Steven had already told Lapis everything he had been up to so they couldn’t really talk about Steven. Pearl asked, “How are you?”

-

They chatted until Steven came back outside. Pearl was hesitant to get up. She didn’t get up until after Lapis had. She smiled at Steven and said, “I’m going to go.”

Lapis said, “Bye Pearl.”

Pearl smiled at Lapis and replied, “Bye Lapis,” before going back to the house.


	4. pda (polygems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: election  
> ship: polygems

Steven had proclaimed today as a free day and Garnet had agreed and told Pearl and Amethyst that there weren’t any dire missions, so they were all in town.

They were not going to the arcade this time. The plan was going to Funland but before that Steven made several stops. Garnet’s arm was around Pearl’s shoulder and Amethyst’s arm was around her waist. Pearl was comfortable with this.

They were on the boardwalk between stops when Mayor Dewey’s van stopped a little bit in front of them. Steven waved at Dewey when he stepped out but Pearl shrunk between her girlfriends. They both looked at her for a moment but they looked at Dewey when he spoke.

He was obviously awkward and obviously focusing on Pearl as he talked about his campaigning and tried to throw flirting in even with Garnet and Amethyst’s arms being blatantly around Pearl and Pearl’s arms being obviously around them. Pearl was focusing on anywhere but him, mostly the ground. 

When Dewey tried to talk directly to Pearl Garnet leaned down slightly and kissed Pearl. Pearl relaxed into the kiss but when Garnet pulled away she blushed. Amethyst said, “Well pass it on P.” Pearl scoffed a little, but it wasn’t serious, almost a laugh and leaned down to kiss Amethyst.

Dewey was redder than usual and Steven was a little awkward for his sake but he also loved seeing the gems happy. Dewey said, “Well… good bye!”

Garnet smiled slightly and said, “Good bye.”

Once Dewey and his van were past them Amethyst started laughing. Garnet and Pearl exchanged a look before smiling at her. Amethyst said, “You should’ve saw his face when Garnet kissed you P! I didn’t even know he could turn redder. It was golden!”

Pearl was smiling but she said, “Not that I didn’t….appreciate that, but we’re in the middle of the boardwalk.” It was the middle of the day but it wasn’t summer so there weren’t many people but there were still people.

Amethyst pat Pearl’s hip and then smiled at Steven. She asked, “Are we ever going to get to Funland?”

Steven smiled in response and nodded. He said, “Yeah! Come on!” He bounced towards the entrance to Funland. The gems couldn’t follow him very quickly linked together like they were, but Steven didn’t mind. They would have to let go of each other eventually, but at that moment they didn’t.


	5. Music (pearlrose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: music  
> ship: pearlrose

Rose smiled at Pearl as she hesitantly began to play. She had practiced since she had last played for Rose. The last time had been lovely too. Every time was lovely.

Pearl had only discovered the instrument recently. Rose had been introduced to it by a human and she had introduced it to Pearl.

Pearl played for Garnet or Amethyst if they asked but she asked Rose if she wanted to hear her play, even though Rose asks her to play between those times.

Pearl focused entirely on playing until she was done and Rose did pay attention to the music but she mostly paid attention to Pearl.

When Pearl finished playing she lowered the violin and smiled hesitantly at Rose. Rose clapped happily and once Pearl returned the violin to it’s case she got up and swept Pearl into a hug.

Pearl laughed and said, “Rose!” She wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck. Rose swung around a few times until Pearl’s laughter became shrieky and she asked Rose to stop between laughing.

Rose put Pearl down and Pearl took her arms from around Rose’s neck, but put her hands on her shoulders and stayed on her toes so their faces were close. Rose smiled and kissed Pearl quickly. The next kiss was longer.


	6. Fragile (polygems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: Steven  
> ship: polygems

Gems didn’t technically need sleep but Pearl was running herself ragged with worry. Steven was coming to live with them. She was glad. He could begin training now, but he was still part human and Pearl wasn’t good with humans and he was a child. Children were more delicate than adult humans. Adult humans were still delicate but that was not the current point.

Pearl was pacing in the half built house. She could work on it even with it being the middle of the night and she was considering it when someone grabbed onto her wrist. Their grip didn’t budge when Pearl took an impulsive step back. Pearl looked at the hand on her wrist and then looked up.

It was Garnet. Pearl quietly said, “Hello.” Garnet was the leader now. Pearl was still adjusting to the fact even though it had never been a question who would be the leader.

Pearl couldn’t really read Garnet’s expression with her shades hiding her eyes and the general lack of light, but she stared at her for a little while like she could. She eventually looked away, but it was less from Garnet and more from her own reflection.

They heard the temple door open and they both looked towards it. Amethyst shuffled out and looked at them. She obviously looked at Garnet’s hand still around Pearl’s wrist. She didn’t quite manage casual when she said, “Hey.”

Pearl smiled at her and said, “Hi, Amethyst.” Amethyst made her way to Pearl and Garnet slowly. Once she was within touching Pearl reached out to touch her shoulder, but paused. Amethyst looked up at her and Pearl instead brushed her hair slightly away from her face. It fell right back but the touch had brought comfort. Amethyst looked up at Garnet and Garnet held her hand out towards her. Amethyst slipped her hand into Garnet and Garnet readjusted her other hand so she was holding Pearl’s.

Pearl hesitantly took Amethyst’s hand so they were all linked together. The contact brought them all comfort. They’d be alright.


End file.
